We Who Fear the Light
by Yenita
Summary: Hinata tries to save a trapped Naruto, only to miss the truth...Sakura and Ino find comfort in the rain....Or do they? A collection of stories in which things aren't always what they seem.
1. Trapped

**I wrote a few one-shots, but decided that I could just bunch them all together in one story. Really, each chapter of this story is its own story, so it isn't necessary to read the chapters in numerical order. Characters might be OOC, (out of character) characters might die, and some chapters might have different genres or ratings, but I will include that stuff in my author's note. I obviously do not own Naruto. (That's all you have to know, the rest is just babbling.) My friend gave me the idea for this "story" when we were babysitting her sleeping brother while her parents were having some kind of promotional "party". We were in her room, the lights off, talking quietly. Her other brother came into her room, and the light from him opening the door woke up my friend's baby brother. He (the baby) started crying, and she said, in an otherworldly voice, "You have disturbed We Who Fear the Light. DIE BY PILLOW ATTACK!!!!!!!" She then proceeded to bombard her older brother with pillows. I kept thinking about how her voice sounded weird and what she said, and these stories were born. ENJOY THEM OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Kidding!) Reviews are appreciated.**

**Story One: Trapped**

**Summary: Team 7 will forever be trapped in an endless love triangle unless one of them has the courage to end it, or some outside help in the form of Hyuuga Hinata appears…..Or will it?**

**Random Comment: this was supposed to in the humor genre, with Hinata and Naruto kissing at the end and then Hinata saying something like, "Naruto, about your door..." (That will make sense after you read the story.)**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

Sakura's affection for Sasuke knew no bounds. 

He haunted her dreams, and it was those dreams that stalked her every waking moment.

She would do anything and everything to win his admiration and support.

She made this fact well-known, but Sasuke didn't care; she was forever trapped by his spell, unable to give her rejected heart to anyone else.

Sasuke thought of her as an annoyance, a distraction from his real desire; _Naruto_. Naruto, his always-effervescent gift from above. In Naruto's presence, his angst-ridden past always became insignificant, a small blemish unworthy of notice.

At first, Sasuke lied to himself, unable to deal with how he felt about Naruto. He couldn't have feelings for another boy….He couldn't have feelings for anyone, not after the way he had lost his family.

Yet…….

He felt himself melting under Naruto's smile day after day, like a cold snowman thaws under a caring sun. With time, he came to accept his feelings, but he didn't know if Naruto would be able to do the same. Sasuke couldn't risk facing rejection of this kind.

He was trapped, destined to admire from afar, tormented by dreams of what could be.

Naruto was not exempt from these feelings of one-sided love and dismissed feelings. Day after day, he vowed to earn his Sakura's love, and day after day he remained defeated. Love was one battle Naruto could never seem to win. Sakura would not look to Naruto for love, as she had eyes only for Sasuke. Naruto had never received that kind of love, and it was that kind of love he longed for everyday. Just like his teammates, Naruto was trapped, unable to find what he was looking for.

Team seven spend their days trapped, unable to receive affectionate feelings from their special person.

Hyuuga Hinata noticed all of this.

She also noticed her incapability to do anything about it.

Sometimes, she really hated herself. Naruto, _her _Naruto, had to deal with feelings of rejection from Sakura and feelings of rejection from the whole village and she wasn't helping him at all!!

Maybe she didn't love him as much as she thought she did. After all, if she really loved him, she would be able to help him.

No.

Hinata loved him.

That was something she could never doubt.

Naruto, the village outcast, was Hinata's world and reason for living.

He had given Hinata her life back, and she was going to do the same thing for him. Maybe, just maybe, if he knew how Hinata felt, he would channel his love for Sakura into feelings for Hinata…..Maybe not.

Either way, Hinata was sick and tired of remaining in the background pushing her fingers together. Naruto was trapped, and only she could free him.

Feeling bold, Hinata raced towards Naruto's house before her common sense could tell her otherwise.

She knocked on the door.

No one answered.

She knocked harder, trying to sound more demanding.

Again, no answer.

More than slightly annoyed, Hinata pounded on that stupid door that dared defy her amazing Hinata-ness, only to have the door shatter like glass under her love-charged fist. (Author Note: Yeah! I couldn't help adding that to the story.) Hinata jumped back, surprised that a docile creature such as herself could ever break down someone's door, especially Naruto's door.

Hinata timidly peered inside, looking for Naruto. Not seeing him, Hinata backed away nervously, reminding herself to either pay him back or somehow fix Naruto's door.

Hinata's wandering feet took her all around the village, until she found herself at a familiar place, the place where the village's respect for the Hokage is shone in the form of carved rock.

That wasn't the only thing special about this place.

Like a fly to a lit lantern, Naruto had also drifted to this very place.

Naruto, the proof that perfection is obtainable, turned to face Hinata.

Hinata could barely hear her thoughts over the sound of her beating heart. All confidence gone, Hinata started to back away, only to be stopped by the sound of his voice.

"Hello, Hinata." Hinata managed to stutter a reply, but was still unable to make eye contact.

Too bad.

If she had made eye contact, she might have seen.

Seen the look on his face, seen his love for her reflected in his eyes.

She might have seen how Naruto loved her just as much as she loved him, maybe even more.

She might have seen how Naruto took her inability to make eye contact as disinterest, how Naruto couldn't stand the thought of his precious Hinata rejecting him, and how they would never move on to the next step unless one of them finally gathered the courage to proclaim their feelings to the other.

If she had made eye contact, she might have seen how she was just as trapped as he was.


	2. Remaining Unbroken

**Yes, the last one had an interesting ending. In stories like that, most people would have Hinata confess her love for Naruto or vice versa, but I'm not most people. I forgot to mention this, but this story will never end because it is just a collection of little stories. Enjoy and please review!!**

**Story Two: Remaining Unbroken**

**Summary: Can two halves of a person make a whole? Ino and Sakura will find out.**

**Random Comment: In Pokemon, what was the point of giving the actual Pokemon different names in the English dub? Seriously, how weird is that? Some of the English names are similar to the Japanese names (Pikachu / Pikachuu) and some are kind of hard to tell (Charmander / Hitokage). I'm not a big Pokemon fan, but I would still like to know what the point was.**

**Genre: General**

**Rating: K**

**31.3.07 Edit: This is the "old" story. I rewrote this story, but the rewritten story turned out so different that I decided to have it be its own chapter. The chapter after this chapter is the "new" story.**

* * *

Rain poured down from the heavens in a fantastic display of Mother Nature's power. A blonde haired girl was the only one outside to bear witness to it. She stared at nothing in particular, but seemed to be waiting for something. 

That something arrived in the form of Haruno Sakura. She joined the blonde, neither one openly acknowledging the other's presence.

And yet, the night air had turned cold, the cold fueled with the bitter rivalry between the two young women.

Sakura was the one to finally break the silence.

"Ino….I…I've been lonely."

Ino, eyes still on the night sky, nodded. Ever since it had happened, Ino had felt like a shell of her former self. A half of a person. Sakura took Ino's stillness as encouragement to go on.

"It's not easy, you know…."

"Yeah, I know."

Both understood the unspoken message, for they both felt the same way. They had felt it sometime after Sasuke had left. With him gone, they had nothing to argue about, no one to beat the other for. Both of them felt….Incomplete, like Sasuke had taken part of them away with him when he left Konoha.

"So, you're just as lonely?"

"Just as lonely. It's all just so….Unreal. Abandoning Konoha like that….What was Sasuke thinking?"

Sakura, relieved that she had finally found someone to confide in, nodded. She turned to Ino, a flicker of hope brightening up her sea green eyes.

"So….Ino….Do you ever think….Maybe…."

"What, Sakura?"

"Well….Do you remember when you gave me that hair ribbon?"

"Of course."

"….And you remember why I gave it back?"

Ino remembered. Their rivalry for Sasuke had broken the two best friends up. Ino would never forget that day.

"Of course."

"Yeah…..Because of Sasuke……And now, he's gone…."

"Sakura?"

"Ino?"

"We were really stupid."

"Yes, Ino, we were."

Ino still remembered what it was like to have a best friend. She missed those times, and she definitely missed her best friend. To lose someone that close to you all because of a guy…..That was something no about of time could fix. Tearing her eyes from the sky, Ino's sapphire pools met Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Do you remember….When we were really little, we promised we would be best friends forever, no matter what."

"No, Ino, I don't remember that."

Ino's eyes drifted back to the sky. Maybe it had just been a childish promise, a promise not important enough to remember. But still…..A promise is a promise. Ino had always believed in that promise, at least until Sakura had called off their friendship. When that happened, Ino had stopped believing in forever.

That had convinced her that everything would eventually end, and nothing could remain unbroken. Happily ever after had no longer been an option for Ino. Happiness, love, joy…None of it would last; everyone would eventually fall back to sadness, detestation, distress. But now….

"Ino?" Sakura's voice broke through Ino's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Well…." Sakura shifted slightly. "Ino….If you aren't doing anything tomorrow, would you like to sleepover at my house?"

Ino was temporarily astonished at this suggestion. Was this some kind of joke? She glanced at Sakura. Sakura started back at her, earnestly waiting for her reply. No. Ino decided that this was the real thing.

"Sure."

"Okay…Well, I'll see you then."

Although this sounded like a parting line, neither Sakura nor Ino made a move to leave. Instead, the two (ex-)ex-best friends stayed where they were, happy that they had each other. _Maybe…_thought Ino, as the sun started to rise, _maybe...forever really does exist._

Ino neither knew nor cared. She was perfectly content with staying where she was, happy, in the presence of her previously lost friend.


	3. A Pain Unchanged by Time

**Finally, I am online. My computer and I have reached an understanding; it will save and let me upload stories as long as I don't hit it upside the monitor. My Author Notes are always so long...It really annoys me. I'm going to attempt to trim them down in future stories.**

**Anyway...**

**This is the "rewritten" version of Story Two. It starts out the same way, but it changes drastically, so I decided to make it a different chapter instead of replacing Story Two. However, I'm slightly worried about this story. I know the characters are rather OOC…..Is it too disturbing? Is the story itself a bad idea? Come on, people, I _desperately _need your feedback! **

**Story Three: A Pain Unchanged by Time**

**Summary: In the past, Ino lost Sakura's friendship because their rivalry for Sasuke blinded both of them. Do they have the power to change ****a past of bitter rivalry into a future of companionship**

**Random Comment: Yay! _Shippuden_ is so amazing….Seriously; the opening song is probably the best _Naruto_ opening song.**

**Genre: Angst? Drama? Both? I'm not entirely sure.**

**Rating: M, I guess. **

**_WARNING_: This story also contains character murder and cutting. By writing this story, the author by no means encourages cutting. Cutting is not good, and can lead to serious consequences. If you or anyone you know cuts, immediately seek professional help. **

**That about covers it all…**

* * *

The heavens opened up, spraying the world that waited below with water, the beginning of all life. This was Mother Nature at her best, yet only a single soul had been brave enough to attempt to venture outside during the spectacular downpour. 

The very essence of her eyes matched the rain; cold, enchanting in its own way, yet most people think of it as a mere inconvenience, an annoyance. Yes, this similarity went deeper beyond color; this girl had once had many friends, yet now felt as unwanted as a rain cloud on an otherwise stunning day.

Rain fell in bits and pieces; she felt as if she was crumbling into bits and pieces on the inside. Loneliness is bitter, but even more so when you have known love and acceptance.

Love…….

Acceptance…….

Happiness…..

All of them are like drugs; once you have had some, you always want more. More, more, and more until there is none to be found.

What happens then?

Does your ability to feel these emotions gradually waste away over time or does it just disappear in an instant?

These were the kind of thoughts that haunted the blonde girl as she stood in the rain.

Alone.

Always alone, always on the outside looking in.

Looking at her ex-best friend/rival, Haruno Sakura.

Yes, Haruno Sakura, the one that our blonde friend had taken under her wing, only to have Sakura call off their friendship.

A beautiful friendship had been lost all because of Sasuke.

Sasuke, the one that had abandoned the Village Hidden in the Leaves because of a dark shadow in his past.

The past….

Ino wanted to return to a past where she and Sakura were friends. This whole ordeal had taught her that friendship is one thing that should never be thrown away for anything.

Could Ino change a past of bitter rivalry into a future of companionship?

Determined to find out, the blonde girl set off to her long lost friend/current rival's house.

_Author Note: I'm much too lazy to describe her walking. Actually, I highly doubt anyone cares about Ino walking, so let's just say she used her ninja skills to arrive at Sakura's house in record time. Like in the first story, I mention a door later on in the story…I swear the next story I write won't include any door in it whatsoever!_

The uninviting oak door loomed in front of Ino; the Haruno door seemed to mock her futile attempts at a peace treaty with Sakura. However, Ino was a strong-willed person that had not come here to be intimidated by a mere door.

With a flip of her Rapunzel-like hair, Ino briskly knocked on the door. The loud thud sounded obnoxiously, filling the air, threatening to wake up the rest of the neighbor, yet no one at the Haruno residence answered.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Sakura?"

Silence.

"Anyone home?"

Silence.

"SAKURA!"

Ino had seen a silhouette move behind the curtains. Said silhouette had too many curves to be male, and was too short to be an adult. Ino was certain it was Sakura.

….But why was Sakura hiding?

A particularly sodden raindrop landed on Ino's forehead. Ino started in surprise; she had forgotten it was raining. Something began to rise in Ino; Ino had come here, in the dead of night, in the middle of a downpour that was steadily getting worse, and Sakura wouldn't even pretend she cared?

Inner Sakura was nothing compared to Inner Ino, and it was Inner Ino that was in charge now. "DAMN IT, SAKURA, OPEN THE DOOR!!"

Nothing but the rain pattering on the world below dared answer.

"SAKURAAAAAAA!" No longer caring if she woke up the entire neighborhood, Ino forced the door open.

Blood.

Like a gruesome paint job, blood covered the floor, the walls, everything, giving Ino the impression that a wounded animal had lived its last painful moments in the Haruno household.

Haruno….

"Sakura…." Whispered Ino. Her sapphire eyes widened in horror as she realized what the blood meant.

Pushing aside her own disgust, Ino's kunoichi skills took over. In the dim light, she could make out footprints, footprints that staggered, footprints that belonged to someone tired of life and all of its unexpected turns and twists.

Her fears clouding her well trained mind, Ino followed the footprints to Sakura's room.

"Sakura…..?"

"SAKURA!!!!!"

Ino screamed when she opened the door.

Doubled over like a wilted flower, there stood Sakura. Blood trailed from numerous cuts on her arms and legs, forever staining the floor and bed.

The cuts…..

They swirled around Sakura's body, decorating her, marking her, marking her as a person that couldn't handle her own emotions.

A danger to herself and the people around her, but mostly to herself.

And her friends had no idea. They had all believed that Sakura was fine, they all believed the mask of hope and happiness that she constantly wore.

They had all believed in an illusion, like people always do when they know that the truth is too hard to handle.

"Sa….Sakur…a…" Ino's eyes held back tears choked her voice as they threatened to fall. "Why….W-why did…W-why are…."

"Ino…It's better this way. I felt so numb before, like I didn't exist. Humans were made to feel emotions, but I….I couldn't feel any. There was just all this emptiness, all this nothingness, and I had to fill it with something."

"So you filled it with your own pain and suffering? Sakura, you deserve better than that! You deserve the happiness that……

The happiness that lurks in the shadows, the happiness that we don't always know that's there until we find it!

Sakura, the things in life worth having aren't easy to get, you have to go out and get them yourself! It won't be painless, and it may not always be enjoyable, but when you find it…..You'll know that all the trouble, all the pain was worth it! Please, Sakura! Please just look for the joy that awaits you around the corner -"

"SHUT UP!!" Sakura screamed, cutting a startled Ino off. "You don't know what you're talking about! Happiness doesn't exist; there is only misery and the absence of it. Or rather, there is for me. I'm sick of pretending everything's okay when it's obviously NOT! Life has given up on me, so I've given up on life."

"Sakura, you know that's not true -"

"I don't want to hear it,_ Ino_! Why can't you just let me spend my last few minutes in peace? _God_, bitch, you just don't know when to quit! AND STOP THAT GOD DAMN CRYING!!!!!!!!"

Sakura was too enslaved by the rage and anger that had been building up side of her to realize that she too had been overtaken by tears.

"Maybe you don't understand, Ino. Did you ever think of that?

Inside of me...It hurts. It hurts like hell, Ino! It just won't stop...I can't stop it...The physical pain...The physical pain is nothing compared to the pain I already feel. The physical pain eventually subsides, but nothing stops the emotional pain...Or lack of. If there isn't anything there to feel, it hurts worse than if there _was _something there to feel. The numbness...When you feel the same numbness I feel, you'll know...You'll know there's nothing left for you on this earth. Damn it, Ino, GO TO HELL!!!!!"

Looking straight into Sakura's tear filled eyes, Ino saw the rage and anger gave way to dizziness; Sakura had lost too much blood.

Sakura toppled over, hitting her head hard. Ino stood there, unable to believe what had happened. It took her brain a full minute to process what had happened.

When it finally did….

"SAKURA!!" Ino screamed, rushing to Sakura's side. Even before she saw the dead look in Sakura's cold, glazed over eyes, Ino knew that Sakura had passed on, hopefully to a better place where happiness was more than an unreachable dream.

Looking down at Sakura's unrestrained hair, Ino remembered the hair ribbon. The hair ribbon, their friendship, the reason Ino had come...Feeling a rush of nausea hit her, Ino ran out of the house, not even registering that her feet were moving. Not even feeling the rain gently hit her, mixing in with her uncontrollable tears.

When Ino finally stopped running, she barely knew where she was. All she could think about was Sakura, consumed by wildly aggressive rage and…Ino remembered the pearls of tears gently dropping to the ground.

Had those been tears of fear?

Was Sakura _afraid_ of death?

That doesn't make sense….

Unless…..

Sakura had been more afraid of life than afraid of death.

More afraid of rejection and loneliness than eternal sleep.

And she had chosen what she thought was the less painful path.

Ino shivered as she remembered the long, blistering scars that had decorated Sakura's skin, weaving themselves into intricate patterns like snakes.

How could that be the less painful path?

Maybe Sakura was right; maybe Ino really didn't understand.

**FLASHBACK **

_"When you feel the same numbness I feel, you'll know...You'll know there's nothing left for you on this earth."_

**END FLASH BACK **

Numb...

Numb like Sakura...

That wasn't going to be Ino.

Ino was going to be stronger than that.

Stronger than Sakura.

Sakura...

_Sakura…I had no idea you felt that way. I should have been a better friend. I…I'm sorry I never could see through your façade. _

_I…never even knew you had one. _

_What kind of a person am I, not even able to see how you were obviously falling to pieces on the inside?_

_Please, Sakura, forgive me. I was too wrapped up in my own pain to see your pain._

_Or maybe I did see it, I just tried to tell myself that it wasn't there. Only a trick of the eye, an illusion._

_But…Sakura, I will become a better person and a better friend. I was too late to save you, but I will improve myself. _

_I... I will become necessary to someone, I will give that someone a purpose to live._

_I will make sure that no one feels the way you did, no one gets left behind._

_Because in a world where you can't trust your best friend, who can you trust?_

_I will not let the lesson you taught me be wasted._

Ino couldn't undo the past, but she could change her future.

Tears still falling, Ino looked up at the raining sky. However, this time, the essence of her eyes did not match the rain; in pieces, cold, enchanting in its own way, yet most think of it as a mere inconvenience, an annoyance.

This time, her eyes were eyes of the ocean.

The pieces had fallen into place, fallen together into an ocean, an ocean filled with powerful emotions, determination, and inner strength.


End file.
